


I do have a question for you...

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MariBat, Maribat Gift Exchange, Romance, Secret Santa Exchange gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: A Maribat Gift Exchange!Who confesses to who and who proposes to who?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	I do have a question for you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlekittykanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/gifts).



Marinette has a big problem,

A massive, big problem.

One she knows that could have her friends question her sanity. Wouldn’t be the first time, but still. This time around, they will question everything. Even she’s questions everything. How she managed to find herself falling in love with one of her best friend’s older brother.

She has no clue what to do with herself.

What should so do?

Should she forget about her feelings?

Go about her day like this realization has never happened? Yeah, that’s what she’ll do. Forget about this and pretend it never happened.

Yeah… that’s what she’ll do.

Just… one tiny little issue with that. Something that has made her heart flutter out, butterflies flying around in her stomach and her wanting to scream out into the heavens.

There, standing in front of her, is a blushing Jason Todd. Doing his best in trying to say a pick up line, but failing miserably before hiding his face in a bouquet of flowers.

He just asked her out on a date. A date, date. A romantic date. Just the two of them. Someone pinch her, she must be dreaming!

This has to be a dream…

-.-

“Wait! Mom passed out when you asked her out on a date?”

Jason grinned over at his eldest daughter. He and Marinette told their kids over dinner, the story of when he first asked her out on a date. So far, their eldest is in disbelief, the twins are hanging onto their words and the youngest, is giggling while Marinette is trying to feed him. “She got so flustered.”

Marinette, for her own part, rolled her eyes. “You tripped over your words as you asked me out on said date.”

Jason let out a gasp of shock. “I never trip over my own words. I was, and I still am, a very suave individual.”

“Dad… you forgot today is your anniversary to mom.”

“I did what now?”

“He did what now?”

Jason and Marinette looked over at each other. “Wasn’t that next week.”

Jason turned around in his seat to see a calendar posted on the fridge. He let out a low whistle. “I’ll be damned, it is to-shit.”

“No cursing at the table.” Marinette chastised before she went back to feeding their youngest. She glanced back at Jason with a tired grin. “We’ll celebrate it next week this year. I’m too tired to do anything tonight.”

Jason let out a sigh of relief as he slides further into his chair. “I’m too tired to do anything, either.”

Their eldest snorted at her parent’s as the twins started to throw food at each other. Of course, they were tired. Helping with Grandpa Bruce, taking down bad guys and dealing with idiots all day, of course her parents are tired… and dealing with her siblings.

Splat.

“MOM! He threw mashed potatoes at me!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did!”

Marinette couldn’t help but shake her head while grinning at her children’s antics. So much has changed in what feels like in so little time. Hearing Jason recounting the time he first asked her out on a date, reminded her of another memory.

-.-

He’s going to do it.

Today is the day.

The day he is going to propose.

The day that he, Jason Todd, is going to propose to one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Today is the day.

Like he told himself yesterday, and the day before yesterday. Okay, Jason might have chickened out once or twice… for six months. There were many times that he planed on popping the question but something always came up.

Jason going to the Manor for one reason or another, patrol or having to get rid of some random mob boss. Then with Marinette, her job as the Guardian, growing MDC and dealing with more idiots. They hardly have the time to go on dates or just hang out. Sure, he would love to spend time with his girlfriend, but he knows the type of lives they lead.

Sacrifices are needed to be made. He just wishes that he could spend more time with Marinette outside the masks. Tonight, he has the night off, but Marinette mentioned she’ll be working late. Something about Nino and Kim helping her with a project or something.

Jason doesn’t know if he should worry or feel at eased the two are helping Marinette. The last time those three were left alone, they literally painted the town red. As amusing it was to watch the old man have an aneurysm over it, a repeat might cause more trouble than anything else.

Still… seeing Gotham painted red with black polka do-

The sound of his front door opening slow has him reach into his back pocket for a weapon. He turned around just in time to see Marinette peak her head in. She grinned embarrassingly towards him before she stepped fully into the apartment. Jason raised an eyebrow at Marinette’s poor attempt to hide a giant bouquet for roses behind her. “You have something to tell me?”

“Depends….” Marinette said, as she kept her back facing the wall as she fiddled with a velvet box as she kept a tight told on the roses. “I do have a question for you.”


End file.
